Many prisoners, inmates or other detainees are affiliated with a gang or security threat group. It is important to prison and jail management, wardens, and guards to know the gang affiliation of detainees to manage housing issues and to reduce conflict in the facility. Additionally, it would be helpful to investigators to identify other gang members to assist in crime investigations for inside and outside the facility walls. Currently, there is no system available to link data associated with known gang members to other individuals who may be affiliated with the gang.